Missing the thimble
by twoplustwo
Summary: A short story about the boy who never grows up, and the girl who did. PxW.


Peter flew off between the green glades and brittle branches of Neverland, towards a rocky pool, where he found his only comfort. Ever since the Lost Boys and the Darling children went, he had no one to talk to, except for the mermaids and the indians and the other talking, or listening creatures in the island.

He flew down a flat rock, where he usually sits to tell the girls stories.

'Have you got some more stories for us, Peter?' the mermaids asks, crowding around him. He became silent.

'Tell us, tell us!' a green one urged him. Peter smiled, he liked it when he teased his audience with silence as they grew more eager and impatient.

He cleared his throat. 'Well, this one is when Wend and I-'

'Not more Wendy stories!' one said out loud, before covering her mouth with her hand.

'Why? What's wrong with Wendy stories?' he asked, incredulously.

The other mermaids looked around nervously. Some giggled.

A particularly brave one swims up. 'Well, you tell them an awful lot. More than your other stories.' They nodded their heads eagerly.

'I'll just tell you another one then.' He cleared his throat, 'This one, is about the time I finally defeat Hook! It starts off when Wendy-'

'Is that another Wendy story?' one pipes in. Peter scratches his head.

'How about this one, Wendy-'

The girls cover their ears. 'No more Wendy stories, Peter!'

He crossed his arms, 'Fine. You girls are too hard to please.' He flew off, in search of other creatures in the island that would listen to his stories. Sadly, there was none. He scoured around for Indians, who threw him sticks when he started to talk about Wendy. And then to other talking or listening creatures, who also appeared dissatisfied and uninterested. One clever creature spoke out.

'Maybe you want to see her, that's why you can't have any more stories in your head.'  
Peter thinks for a moment. 'You're right, clever creature. I'll go see her now!' He flies off, led by the gust of the wind, towards the skies and to London.

* * *

Peter arrived at nighttime, when the stars are twinkling like shiny freckles, and the world was turning quiet as the get ready to bed. He slips off to the window of the Darlings, thinking what Wendy would say when he sees her. It has been a very long time.

Sadly, he found, in great disappointment, that the window was shut. Barred. The curtains no longer ruffled with the coming of the breeze.

He laid on the brick wall, feeling very bitter and blue. Wendy had forgotten him.

Flying off, his eye caught a glimpse of a familiar, wavy brown hair. It was Wendy, taller and more of a woman, wearing her old night gown as the former Lost Boys crowd around her. Indeed she was older, but to Peter she still looked the same.

He pressed his ear closer to the window. The curtains hid him from the view of Wendy and the children.

'And Peter slashed out his sword... likewise, Hook struck back... proceeding with the deadly blow.' Her muffled voice said.

Wendy waved her fake sword around in a menacing manner, filled with the aura of battle. The children watched her, entranced.

'... Hook dead with the crocodile.'

The children clapped, and danced around, fighting off pretend pirates. Wendy danced with them, and everyone was happy and lively inside the nursery.

As for Peter, he stayed around a bit longer. And when everyone was asleep, he flew off to the star, second to the right. Where he went home to Neverland, to tell them more stories about adventure as his head cleared up enough space for that. However, there was a little bit left of this story that he kept to himself.

As Peter flew off, Wendy opened the curtains, and unbarred the windows. He looked back at her, and she wore the same familiar smile she had just for him.

'Peter, you came back.' she whispered, so as not to wake the boys.

'I told you I will.'

'But you're leaving again?'

He shrugged, to show that he didn't care. In fact he did very much, but he can't show her that.

Wendy thought for a moment. 'I'm a little bit older now, but come here.'

'What?' And he did, because his curiosity forced him to

Now they were close, and Wendy whispered to him, 'A parting gift.'

He felt a small kiss planted on his left cheek. He started to turn pink.

'Goodbye Peter.' Wendy said, more sad than she thought she'll be. He flew off, waving goodbye as well, towards home, where he'll never grow old, and he'll never forget her.

**I read the original book, and I thought it was really sad that Wendy had forgotten Peter, especially because I love those two. I realise the book was about growing up but still, it would've been nice...**


End file.
